


lullaby

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [14]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, a bit of sexual content, but not heavy and graphic, jinyoungs understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: these moments were always jinyoung's favorite in that bittersweet way, teasing what more could be, but what isn't.





	lullaby

Jinyoung lives for these moments, the little fleeting ones that he gets to have with Jaebum. Each and every single time, despite the years that have passed, it still feels just as big, as important. It still leaves his body feeling that same pleasant buzz, as if he is nineteen again and responding to Jaebum all the same. 

He's on his back and Jaebum's pressing into him, pushing him further into the mattress, while they kiss. And then he breaks away, to turn and focus his attention to lap at Jinyoung's neck, and all he can do is breathe in, feeling as if he is being deprived of oxygen because he has that affect on him, and all he can do is try to bring him even closer. 

And when Jaebum _finally_ touched him after what felt like hours, Jinyoung felt himself losing his mind in the process of gaining utter pleasure. 

They are near end when Jinyoung is on Jaebum's lap, as Jaebum grips onto him, both of their hips thrusting in the partnership rhythm that they have grown accustomed to over the years. And eventually, they both cum, and Jinyoung pulls away just enough so that Jaebum isn't inside of him anymore and then they are cuddling. 

These moments were always Jinyoung's favorite in that bittersweet way, teasing what more could be, but what isn't. 

He falls asleep eventually, dreaming a dream that he doesn't quite fully grasp, but somethings waking him up. Groggily, he blinks and registers the shuffling next to him, it's Jaebum, but his eyes are closed and he's mumbling something and struggling as if he's in a fight. 

Even in this state, Jinyoung recognizes what it must be a nightmare of. He remembers watching the end of Jaebum's game. "Jaebum," he says softly, cautiously reaching out in case anything physical will set him off worse. 

Gasping as if he has just been out of water, Jaebum's body slows and comes to a halt, and he's panting and he finally glances up, "Jinyoung?" he asks, voice sounding so vulnerable, and Jinyoung's smile sadly as he reaches out and strokes Jaebum's cheek. 

"It's okay," he coos, hands petting through Jaebum's hair as he pulls him closer. "You're okay. It wasn't real, it was just a dream. You're not there anymore, you're here with me." 

Jaebum's labored breathing begins to calm down, and Jinyoung doesn't even know how many minutes has passed. But Jaebum seems calmed down enough, "I'm sorry." 

"Don't be," Jinyoung replies immediately, still rubbing Jaebum's back. Jaebum's been there for him through several of his own rough patches. His first time mentoring and losing tributes. Hyunjin. The funk he had fallen into post Hyunjin. "I get nightmares sometimes too."

"I never though that I'd get them around you," Jaebum admits. "I always feel too good around you." 

"I enjoy the sentiment," Jinyoung smiles. "But I can't get rid of them for you, even though I wish I could. It's something that comes with... all of this. It comes with post traumatic situations." 

That's the reality that they are in, and even though they both know it in their heads, saying it out loud is another thing and both of them fight back cringes. "I know. But it was a good thought."


End file.
